


Hetalia Oneshots

by ImMovingOutBros



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P Hetalia, Angst, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hetalia, M/M, Multi, Romance, Tragedy, aph, slight crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:05:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImMovingOutBros/pseuds/ImMovingOutBros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>these are drabbles i wrote from scratches of paper and kept in my pencil case.</p><p>and hurray imma add some boy love \o/</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. male Belarus: Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> these are drabbles i wrote from scratches of paper and kept in my pencil case.
> 
> and hurray imma add some boy love \o/

You yawned for the nth time as Germany droned on and on—with America butting in sometimes—about the cause and effects, pros and cons of the two world wars. There are only a few people interested, and you weren't one of them.

 _If hell breaks loose,_ you thought.

 _That's not my problem to begin with._ Belarus huffed.

In a split second the two of stood up and yelled: _"NIKOLAIARLOVSKAYA / (FIRST)(LAST)BEMYWIFE."_ There was a confused silence after that.

"Apologies," England raised one eyebrow. "Come again, please?"

"I said Nikolai Arlovskaya / (First) (Last) be my wife."

Italy stood up beaming. "Ve~! I pronounce the two of you wife and wife~!" The crowd applauded.

... and Belarus crossed the table just to seal the deal with a kiss.


	2. US x UK: Sexy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a fair note for y'all peeps who doesn't approve of boy love: **don't read any further.**
> 
> and to those who are totally okay with it, do proceed. it has been waiting for ya xD

"OhmygodEngland," America gushed, drammatically placing a hand on his heart. 'I never thought I'd look so sexy in a bear headband and tail.~" England was sitting on his bed, still not changing from his nurse costume, had his arms crossed.

"But of course," America continued. "not as sexy as you." He winked. 

"Bloody git," England muttered and slid if the bed. "Whatever you say, America. I'm changing." 

Before he could go outside the room, America slapped his bum and whistled.

"Aaahh my feisty little England~" he cooed, making the said male turn beet red and walk faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehe that ep when america was wearing a sexy bear costume and danced with england.. i couldve sworn my nose bled internally holy mother xD


	3. slight HRE x Italy  x Germany: Wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prepare to cry _(._.)_

Over thousands of years. 

Italy held the same bouquet of flowers that Holy Rome gave to him during the past years. 

He promised he would come back. 

Italy believed him and was willing to wait all his life—even if it means to become a fallen, senile nation one day—just to see him come back.

He placed the bouquet down in the very same feild of flowers and smiled at the wind.

"Hopefully, the Holy Roman Empire would come back," he muttered. "and he could see this, and pick this up by any chance." He skipped away.

*

Germany walked out from behind the tree, and picked up the bouquet.

"Nostalgic," he mumbled and went after Italy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm one of those people who supports the canon that germany is HRE so please no haters 
> 
> i have been debating whether or not should i do a sequel or just leave this be - 3 -


	4. America: This is War!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reader-kun is unisex 
> 
> and no, there's no romance here :P

"Name," America said. "you'll be sorry you ever made an alliance with- _ugh_ -England, and left me here!" Betrayal and anger flashed in his eyes.

"Speak for yourself," you scoffed. "you left me to side with Prussia! What kind of friend are you?!" you spat bitterly. The blonde narrowed his eyes and said nothing.

"We'll be enemies from now on." You couldn't help but agree more.

. . . 

"FIRE AT WILL!" Snowballs were thrown everywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i guess america sucks at snowball fights that he needed reader-san xD


	5. Denmark x Norway: "Cuddle with me, 'kay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwaaaah so this is one of my favorite works so far~  
> i just really really ship dennor so bad and have read doujins of them :'3 
> 
> so beautiful~~
> 
> * * *
> 
> if you don't like boy love, **don't read any further.**

Denmark and Norway are lying down on their shared bed one night. The Dane scanned his lover's face and smiled. Norway looked so beautiful.

Okay, enough daydreaming. He sighed and said: "Norge, you shy, aren't ya?" The said male didn't speak and continued looking up at the ceiling. 

"Cuddle with me, 'kay?" 

To his surprise, Norway scooted closer. He wrapped his arms around Denmark and buried his face on his shoulder.

"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uWAAAAAAAHHHHHHH I'M FANGIRLING *nosebleed*
> 
> I COULDVE SWORN ICELAND SHIPS THEM 
> 
> HE SHOULD


	6. Iceland: Fireworks

**{ human AU }**

 

"Close your eyes," Emil smiled gently. "Hold my hand and we'll go to the surprise. It's not that far from here, really." You obliged and laced your hand with his. 

It was a five to six- minute walk. You held tight on Emil's hand expectantly.

"Open you eyes in the count of three," he said. "one, two, three!"

_BOOM._

Slowly, your eyes fluttered open as you gaped at the fireworks. You turned to your boyfriend smiling, and gave him a hug.

"The surprise is awesome," you muttered, pulling him closer. "I love it." 

Seeing you happy was enough for Emil.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess imma dedicate this to my best friend katrina, who, is having her 15th birthday tomorrow :D i doubt she will ever see this :/ cause ice is her bae :3


	7. Spain x Romano: Say You Love Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY YAY GO SPAMANO THAT'S MY BIGGEST SHIP OF ALL YEAH GO DO IT XD
> 
> * * *
> 
> like in my other warnings, you no like yaoi, don't read.

"Roma," Spain leaned closer and smiled. "I love you." The Italian's face turned beet red, but he said nothing; only a hum.

"Please, Roma~?" Spain buried his head on the male's neck. "Please please please with a tomato on top?"

Romano sighed and ran a hand through his fair hair. "Jeez, you're getting annoying now. Fine, bastardo!" His face turned even redder. "I-I love you! There! I said it! You happy?" 

"Happy as I was ever been.~" Spain pecked his lips. Before he could pull away, Romano kissed him passionately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hAHA HAHAHA THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL~ (灬♥ω♥灬)


	8. Prussia: Independence

You are huffing as you distributed the two plates and utensils before pouring water to your cup and Gilbert’s. You face him with a scowl with him only looking at you strangely.

“I did chores, Prussia,” you snap. “now for my independence!”

He arches an eyebrow. “Fraulein, you’re, like, only seven in human years or something! You’ll have to vait for six more years.”

You groan. “But that’s unfair! I know how to do stuff on my own! When you were my age, all you do is try to claim women’s vital regions! I could’ve sworn you were independent already!”

“Nein. Too young. What if—God forbid—someone would claim _your_ vital regions?”

“Kick ‘em in the groin!” you smirk evilly. Prussia shudders and scowls at you.

“Not letting you go, fraulein.” He crosses his arms haughtily.

 “Prussia you killjoy!” you continue eating.

“Vhat’s wrong, fraulein? Don’t you like my company?”

“No!”

“Ouch.”

You don’t like his company; you love it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> child relationships are always fun with prussia


End file.
